Nalu: Drunk at a wedding
by happylilone5
Summary: The day before Juvia and Gray's wedding, the best man and maid of honor, Natsu and Lucy, get a little drunk after the wedding rehearsal and shit gets crazy. The rehearsal and the actual wedding day is all kinds of fucked up for Natsu and Lucy. But this is the kind of fucked up is what they needed. Feelings are discovered and lemons occur. Read at your own risk.


**_Disclaimer: \_ _I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, it belongs to the wonderful Hiro Mashima._**

Some day during the middle of summer. There were happy and excited people waiting patiently for the bride and groom. Everyone from Fairy Tail was there. This day was the wedding rehearsal for Juvia and Gray who were getting married the next day. However, they were nowhere to be found. They were having a good time by themselves *wink wink*. Everyone started to get really worried.

"Where are they?"

"Yeah we all came here for them."

Then from a distance Lucy and Natsu are walking towards everyone.

" You guys calm down, they're coming." Lucy tries to tell everyone.

" Yeah, they're coming, all over each other if you know what mean. Heh, heh." Natsu jokes.

" Natsu! There's children here!" Lucy yells towards Natsu with a really pissed off look on her face. Her eyebrows curled as she was very disappointed in what Natsu said.

" I know, and they know this shit already. When people orgasm during sex this is also called coming. You knew this right, Romeo and Wendy?"

Natsu tried to explain to the young teenagers. But they stared at Natsu like he just killed someone. Eyes were wide and they started to sweat. And Natsu kept looking at them trying to get reassurance that they knew what he was talking about, but they stayed in shock.

Then nervously Wendy started to explain," Y-yeah. We know what you were talking about. It's just weird to hear something so lewd in front of all the adults. And if you were wondering how we knew this stuff. Lets just say I learned from 'experience' with Romeo."

There was a silence. All the adults had the scariest picture in there head of Romeo and Wendy having happy times with each other. It was especially bad for Macao. His little boy was truly all grown up. Having sex with cute little girls. What has the world 'come' to.

Luckily to break the awkwardness that everyone was feeling, the wonderful bride and groom arrived looking as if they just had sex. With that 'after sex glow'. Though everyone was happy to see them. Something seemed off. With what Wendy said and knowing the two lovers just had sex which caused them to be late to their own wedding rehearsal.

"What's going guys? You all seem like someone just died." Gray said with a confused look on his face.

Natsu walks up to the two lovebirds and tells them what had happened. From him telling everyone they were having sex to finding out that Wendy and Romeo have been doing the same for quite a while now. Terror began to show on the lovers eyes and even more so confusion. But quickly right away anger. Gray wanted to beat Natsu to a pulp because of what he said. What kind of person would say that around so many people. Gray was ready fight, ready to kill.

"What the hell, Natsu!? You can't say stuff like that all out the blue! And Wendy, keep your sex life to you and Romeo, I'm so sorry you felt pressured to say something like that. Now, lets get this wedding rehearsal going!"

No one said anything. They listened to Gray with no complaints, no nothing. The rehearsal was going well, nothing to crazy was happening. Cana was getting drunk but this time she had Natsu and Lucy as her drinking partners this time around. They were having fun, eating food, and getting fucked up. Wendy and Romeo disappeared but the others didn't want to think to much of it. Everything was going well until.

"Yo, Lucy wanna go on an adventure with me?" Natsu asks Lucy drunkenly.

"No, I'm fine."

" But, come on I'll show everything in my pants." Natsu then starts to whine. Grabbing on to Lucy's dress, pulling it so far down to where everyone can see her bra. This was exactly where Natsu wanted it. He wasn't drunk at all, nor was Lucy. Natsu got Cana to give them stuff that looks like alcohol so it was causing Lucy to feel a placebo effect. This was his entire plan to get Lucy in bed with him. Make her feel drunk and act drunk. But Lucy had a plan of her own.

Lucy knew the entire time neither her or Natsu was drunk. She knew the whole that he was trying to get her in bed with him, but Lucy decided to play along. She loved it because she wanted Natsu just as much as he wanted her.

"Stop, Natsu! My tits are falling out of my bra! Please stop!" demanded Lucy while trying to get Natsu off of her.

"I'm not stopping until you take us back to the hotel room."

" Come on, Natsu stop. Everybody is watching," whines Lucy.

" I'll stop doing this when you take us back, deal?"

" Fine, deal," hesitantly Lucy agrees.

Lucy grabs Natsu by his wrist and they hit the ground running away from restaurant where the rehearsal dinner was held. This was their chance to get in each others pants and actually get drunk once at the got in a taxi and went straight to the hotel. While in the taxi they kept looking at each other with lust in their eyes and a 'I wanna fuck you so badly right now face'. But there was only silence and face fucking going on. They both needed to come up with a way to approach the situation. So much sexual tension was in that taxi to where they would've fucked right then and there. But that's no fun. They got to wait for their sexy times. But Lucy couldn't take it anymore.

" Uh, Natsu I'm pretty sure you knew-" Lucy's confession was interrupted when the taxi driver goes," We're here, now get the fuck out!" Natsu and Lucy were rushed out the door.

"Man, that guy was a complete jackass and what were trying to tell me Lucy?"

"Oh nothing, I'll tell you once we get into the hotel room."

"OK then, let's go!" Natsu says excitedly while pointing to the hotel entrance.

Natsu and Lucy technically share the same hotel room. The rooms they happened to get were right next to each other so they can enter each other's room through a door separating the rooms. Anyways while walking up to their room they made awkward small talk because they both knew what was going down once they entered that room.

Lucy stumbles to find the keys to the door. She was so nervous, she did't know how to tell Natsu how she felt. On the other hand, Natsu was feeling the same way as he watched her trying to look for her keys. He couldn't control himself he wanted her so badly. He thought of all the great body aspects that made Lucy hot as fuck. Her big brown eyes, hourglass figure, nice smile, and boobs that can suffocate a man and probably a nice pussy too, but he doesn't know to much about her nether regions, yet. Finally, Lucy found her keys and shit was about to go down.

Natsu and Lucy slowly put their stuff down on the table, not sure of what to do next. Lucy decides to take the first move. She grabs his collar and pulls him towards the bed and sits down with him.

" So Natsu, I'm going to tell you what I was about to say in the taxi. OK here I go. Ireallyloveyouandwannahaveyourbabies." Lucy confessed so fast, he didn't understand her. She had other things to say but those words couldn't come out.

" What Lucy? I didn't understand what you said. You want to have my babies?" Natsu questions and a Lucy's face turned completely red. " So that's a yes then, right?" Lucy shakes her head in agreement. "OK then, let's back this up a bit. I'm not drunk and your not drunk I was trying to get you bed with me but I guess I didn't need to go through all this trouble if you wanted me so badly."

Lucy didn't say anything for a while. Until her sex drive was at a high. She was ready for Natsu to penetrate her insides. She wanted him and she wanted him now. She grabbed him by his collar and threw him onto the bed and tried to undress Natsu. However, he stopped her.

"Slow down, Lucy. Let me confess first, then lets get fucked up, and have sex." Lucy chuckled and Natsu continued to talk," Lucy I've loved you for awhile now. When we first met, I thought you were prettiest girl ever. And now I get to have you, all of you, and make you mine."

Lucy was speechless. She would've never thought Natsu would say such heartfelt words. The confession she made was like all she wanted to do was fuck him. But wanted more, he wanted her to be his, and genuinely loved her.

Natsu grabs a bottle of wine and pours it into glass and hands the glass to Lucy.

A/N

Oh shit, what's going to happen? Sorry for any mistakes just deal with it. Bai!


End file.
